Slipping
by Soniclover23
Summary: "How did it have to come to this?" Amy whispered, tears streaming down her eyes. "My fingers are slipping. I can't hold on any longer…" Amy had yelled various times yet nobody was around. For once, Sonic wasn't there to save her. One-shot. (I hope you guys enjoy it)
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this story during class. I was sooooo bored. I hope you like it!**

"How did it have to come this?" Amy whispered, tears streaming down her eyes. "My fingers are slipping. I can't hold on any longer…" Amy had yelled various times yet nobody was around.

 _8 hours ago (Amy's P.O.V)_

I woke up to a peaceful Saturday morning. Today was obviously a break day and I had already planned what I was going to do all day without any of my friends. Yes, for once, I will let Sonic have a break and enjoy his Saturday without me bothering him. It just wouldn't seem fair. What I had already planned was to do my daily chores around the house, re-stock my fridge with food, and have a walk around the woods and maybe lay down for a while just like Sonic does when he he's tired or he just wants to relax. So, I did the first thing which was too clean around the house which took me only 30 minutes since I can clean very fast.

"Whew…I got one thing done. Next, re-stocking my fridge." I went outside deciding to wear blue jeans with white polka dots and a plain white t-shirt that was a bit above my waist and a pair of white sandals. I had reached the city where my favorite local market is and I was greeted by citizens who knew me around the area I was in. I went into the market where I got everything I need which consisted of fruits, vegetables, milk, eggs, cereal, etc. Once I finished, I paid for the food and walked back home where I bumped into Cream and Cheese along the way.

"Amy! I'm so glad I found you. Cheese and I were wondering if you wanted to come to my house and help my mom cook some tasty desserts." Cream had asked in such a polite way. I felt bad that I was going to reject her offer but I really needed to have some time alone. So, I denied her offer as nicely as I could and she seemed to understand which made me hug her. She waved goodbye and walked away with Cheese heading to the direction of where she lived. I sighed in relief and walked back home where I managed to stock all my food and have plenty of time to relax on my favorite spot in the woods. Nobody knows where I go when I'm alone but it's mostly in the woods where I have time to think an clear my mind by meditating a bit which is something I don't do but Silver taught me how to relieve stress and clear my mind. I locked the door from my house and headed off to my favorite spot in the woods. On my way, I couldn't help but feel something inside of me that was telling me something terrible was going to happen but of course, I shrugged it off but it wasn't easy. Every step I took towards the woods, my body felt anxious and my heart started beating fast.

"Odd…why can't this strange feeling go away? What's going to happen?" I asked myself. I arrived at the woods and found my favorite spot where I laid down and let the rays of the sun shine above me. As I closed my eyes, I started thinking of what my daily life issues were and of course, most of them where about Sonic. That hedgehog sure knows how to make you live with stress and worry. What I mean by stress is how he always runs away from me and makes up lame excuses so he won't hang out me with and worry because one day I might push it too far and he'll hate me and never talk to me again. But Sonic isn't like that…I hope. Most of the time I practice trying to leave him alone and not constantly chase him around in public calling out his name when I see him. It's hard. But that's how I mostly grew up doing and it somehow became a habit I can't break. As I was still thinking, I noticed that the rays of the sun were no longer shinning upon me. Instead, I opened my eyes to reveal Sonic's arch enemy…

Eggman.

"HO HO HO! What do we have here? Little miss Rose alone with nobody around huh? This will be better than starting chaos around the city." I growled angrily, disturbed by his presence. It's a freaking Saturday! Why can't he do something better in his life instead of trying to achieve world dominance. As long as sonic lives and is still running around on this planet, he can forget about building his stupid empire.

"What do you want? Don't you see people have better stuff to do other than panicking or saving the world from someone like you? Give it a break Eggman."

"Ah, feisty as ever. I see you're alone huh? Perfect." I heard Eggman chuckle evilly as he usually does.

I got up in a fighting stance and with a flick of my wrist, my trusty hammer appeared. I snarled at him and charged towards him leaping off the ground and swinging my hammer trying to aim for his egg mobile. Unfortunately for me, that would have been a great swing but he dodged it. I landed in a crouch position and looked up towards him where he was laughing at me.

"Pathetic. I bet your friend Cream could have done better than that." That was enough for me to charge towards him and jumping off from the ground and up in the air at a pretty good height where I was at his level and faking my swing so he could dodge it but instead, I did a back flip in the air, swinging my hammer which luckily hit his egg mobile and sending him to crash on a tree. He rubbed his head and growled.

"You'll pay for that you little nuisance 12 year old!"

"I'm not 12 by the way. I'm 15!" Eggman managed to get back in the air and started heading towards me which made me take a few steps back but instead, I turned out to be walking backwards not aware of what was behind me. As I kept walking back, I noticed his face change into something scary that I've never seen before. He seemed to have something in his mind that was probably something he'll enjoy. He spoke, breaking the silence.

"It's a shame nobody is around to help you. ESPECIALLY save you." I was confused at what he meant by that and as I was about to speak, I realized I had slipped at the tippy top of a cliff which I didn't know was even here.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as loud as I could which resulted me in trying to hold on onto something while I was falling. Luckily I caught myself on a pretty tight branch and just stayed hanging as if I was on the monkey bars but in a scarier way. I looked up and heard Eggman laugh which I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at him. I know, pretty cheesy huh?

"Eggman! This is way too far. Help me up." He shook his head and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Sorry but with you gone, I can use that as my advantage to weaken sonic. We all know that he has a thing for you. He's just too much of a coward to show you. So, if you don't mind, have a nice fall. Bye!" Eggman had left leaving me all alone with nobody to help me at all. So that was the feeling I was getting when I was making my way towards the woods. I sighed and tried to use my gymnastics skills to swing myself up but I was way too far down. After multiple times of trying, I gave up and stayed still looking below me. It was dark that's for sure. But beyond that, who knows what was lurking down there. Hours had passed and it was getting dark. I tried calling out for help as loud as I could but nobody was around. Who would ever come to the woods? Me of course but that's all. I gave up calling out for help since my voice was all worn out and I didn't want to risk losing it. Great…I hope I can hold on a bit longer until my friends notice my absence.

 _Present time (3_ _rd_ _person P.O.V)_

"How did it have to come this?" Amy whispered, tears streaming down her eyes. "My fingers are slipping. I can't hold on any longer…" Amy had yelled various times yet nobody was around. Her left arm had already gave out and it was just her right arm who was helping her stay alive but she knew that at any moment, she would have to release her right arm.

"Well," Amy thought sadly. "What's the point of still hanging if nobody is going to save me? By the time someone does go to search for me, I'll be d-dead…"

With one final thought, Amy had wished for the best for everyone especially her friends. She smiled at the good times she had been through and the bad times. What really made her even more upset was that she will never know if she ever would end up with sonic one day in the future. With one tear falling off her face, she could no longer hold on and little by little, her fingers were releasing until she was no longer holding onto the branch.

"Goodbye everyone…" Amy whispered.

 **A/N: Well…I feel sad now…BUUUUUUUUUUUT Did Amy even land and land pretty hard? Who knows? The world may never know. Review if you want! Bye! This will stay a one-shot until I'm convinced from you guys if I should at least continue. By the way…I hope my P.O.V weren't wrong. I don't really do first person.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going through my old stories and I came across this one-shot. I was reading the reviews and it seemed the people who reviewed really wanted a sequel. Or the next part basically. I was thinking if I should and so I read the one-shot and the cliffhanger was kind of shocking. Heck, if I was a reader and came across this story, I would be super mad that this cliffhanger will forever haunt me. Lol. So I decided maybe I will update it but that's all. I don't know if there should be a series because I don't see where this story would go. So, I hope you enjoy this little surprise.**

* * *

 _Pang_

"What the heck. That was weird…" Sonic muttered, sitting up.

He placed a hand over his chest and closed his eyes. What was that sudden feeling he felt? He's never felt anything like this before. He didn't worry much about it though. He stood up and dashed home. The feeling wouldn't go away. He growled in annoyance.

He came across Tails. He was walking to his workshop with a bag. It had tools. Sonic rolled his eyes. He ran up to him and greeted him.

"Tails! I am so glad I came across you. I have a question." Sonic asked, nervously.

"Hey Sonic! Sure. What is it?" Tails responded.

"What does it mean when you have this sudden feeling? Like, hm… I don't know how to explain it. Like you heart suddenly panged and as if something happened? I dunno." He scratched his head, chuckling.

"You mean like a gut feeling? Do you feel it as a good thing or bad thing?" Tails asked, rubbing his chin.

"To be honest…I think it is bad." Sonic admitted.

"Yikes. Then you might as well figure out what that bad feeling might be."

"Hm. Alright. Thanks Tails! See you later!" Sonic waved goodbye and dashed away.

* * *

 _30 minutes_

Sonic sat on top of a tree branch. He was thinking about what Tails had told him. He couldn't figure out what was bugging him. He grew a bit anxious because he had no idea what it could be but he knew it wasn't good. He started thinking of the possible options.

"An attack is on its way? Maybe Eggman will appear any minute? Chili dogs are coming to an end? Or maybe something happened to one of my friends?" He thought out loud.

He growled in annoyance. All of a sudden from a long distance, Sonic noticed a familiar egg mobile flying through the park. He hopped off the tree and dashed towards it.

"Maybe he has something to do with this gut feeling." Sonic muttered.

Eggman was casually flying around the park. His expression had guilt written all over it. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

 _"Eggman! This is way too far. Help me up."_

He growled.

"That darn girl. I feel guilty. But, they won't know I'm responsible for her death. That is…if she even survived the fall."

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

Eggman shrieked. He stopped his egg mobile and turned to the voice.

"S-Sonic. What do you want?" He asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Why do you sound so nervous?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"O-Oh. No reason. Now, what do you want?" Eggman asked, annoyed.

"What have you been up to today?" Sonic asked, eyeing him curiously.

"None of your business. Now, I have to go." He started flying away.

"Wait! I need to ask you something." Sonic called.

"What is you annoying blue rat?" Eggman spat.

"Hedgehog. I've had this bad feeling today and I don't know what it is. I was wondering if you know anything about it? Are you creating some army that I don't know about?" Sonic asked.

"Forgive me hedgehog." Eggman replied, flying away.

Sonic looked at Eggman disappear into the distance. He was left alone and confused.

"Forgive him? For what?" Sonic asked himself.

He kicked the grass in frustration.

"It didn't seem as if he was plotting anything. So, he's out of the list. I honestly doubt chili dogs will come to an end. So that only leads to my friends…" His eyes widened. Something did feel very odd but he couldn't quite figure out what.

* * *

Before he knew it, he decided to check to everyone. The closest house was Shadow's. As much as their friendship was sort of more as a rivalry, Sonic still cared for him. But he'll never admit it. He stopped in front of his house and knocked.

"Faker? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms.

"Um, I was just taking a run and I decided to stop by." He replied.

"Okay. Bye now." The door closed.

"No thank you? Typical." Sonic rolled his eyes.

* * *

His next stop was Cream. He dashed to her house and knocked on the door. Vanilla appeared with the sweetest smiles that could possibly exist.

"Ah! Sonic. What a pleasant surprise. What bring you here?" Vanilla asked, smiling.

"I was just taking a run and I decided to stop by. Is Cream here?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. But she's taking her nap. I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Thank you. Have a good afternoon." He left. He sighed.

* * *

"Sonic? What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Knuckles growled.

"Sleeping?" Sonic asked.

"No. I'm protecting the master emerald. Duuuuh." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Okay well I'm leaving. Bye." Sonic dashed away.

"What a weird hedgehog." Knuckles muttered, closing his eyes.

* * *

"I just saw Tails and I'm sure he's working on some new device so I know he's good. I'll see what Silver is up to." Sonic thought. He arrived at Silver's house and found him floating over his roof

"Hey Silver!" Sonic yelled.

Silver gasped and lost focus. He landed on his roof and rolled down to the ground. A loud thud came afterwards. Sonic flinched.

"Ow…" Silver groaned. He stood up and walked up to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic. What bring you here?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"I was taking a run and I wanted to stop by." Sonic replied.

"Oh. How nice. How have you been?" Silver asked.

"Not so good. I've been having this bad feeling all day and I want to find out what it is. I figured something is wrong with one of our friends and I'm just checking up on everyone to make sure everyone is okay." Sonic explained.

"I see. That's scary to think about…but I'm glad you were concerned about me. Want me to make sure I check up on some of the gang for you?" He offered.

"I think that would be great. I already checked up on Tails, Shadow, Cream, and Knuckles."

"Alright. I'll check up on Rouge, Blaze and Amy?" Silver suggested.

"Actually, I'll check up on Amy. I haven't seen her all day and normally she's with me. You don't mind right?" Sonic asked.

"Not at all. I'll update you." Silver teleported away.

* * *

Sonic ran to her house. It was dark. He figured she wasn't home but it wouldn't hurt to check. He arrived to her door and knocked. Nothing. He knocked again. Nothing.

"I guess she's not home. Maybe I'll check in later. The day is still young although it's almost night time…"

Sonic decided to sit on her door step and wait. He killed time by taking a small nap. Only, his nap turned out to be a long one. The sound of footsteps woke him up. He sat up and yawned.

"Amy..?" He muttered, his eyes still adjusting.

It was Silver.

"Sonic? What happened? Why were you sleeping outside her doorstep?" Silver asked.

"I was waiting for Amy. But she never arrived." He replied.

"Hm. That's weird. You think she's inside?" Silver asked, looking through her window.

"Do you really think I'd still be out here if she was here? I don't think she ever made it home." Sonic admitted.

At that sudden moment, Sonic's chest started to hurt. He groaned and gasped.

"Oh no…something happened to Amy." He whispered.

"What? That's crazy. I'm sure she's okay." Silver replied, trying to maintain his cool.

"No. She was the bad feeling I was feeling. Something happened to her…" Sonic growled, standing up.

" _Forgive me hedgehog."_

The voice of Eggman suddenly appeared in his mind. Sonic felt his blood boiling.

"That bastard is going to pay if he did something to her." Sonic took off, leaving Silver confused.

"Sonic! Where are you going?!" Silver yelled. He sighed when Sonic was out of sight in a blink of an eye.

"Attention everyone…it seems as if Amy has gone missing. Let's all meet up. I think Sonic left to do some business…" Silver sighed through his communicator.

* * *

Sonic ran everywhere he could think of. Eggman. He never knew where his actual base was. But, he knew a possible area of where it could be. He had so many bad thoughts. One stood out.

Did he kill her?

"No Sonic…don't think that. He's evil but not that evil…" Sonic choked on his words.

After hours of searching, he finally came across a suspicious base far away from the city. He ran towards the building and spin dashed through the metal door.

"EGGMAN! SHOW YOURSELF!" Sonic yelled.

"S-Sonic? How on earth did you find my base? And what are you doing here at this hour?" Eggman asked, anxiously.

"What did you mean by 'forgive me hedgehog'." Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Eggman asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me. Where's Amy?! What did you do with her?!" He asked, his voice fully of anger.

Eggman sighed. He knew how stubborn Sonic was and there was no way he would get out of it. He felt guilty at the same time so at least telling what had happened would be a big weight off his shoulders. He sighed and explained Sonic the whole story.

After a couple of minutes, Sonic landed on his knees, not believing what he had just heard.

"You see…I don't know if she's still holding on…I'd be surprised if she still was but the chances are honestly slim to none. I'm sorry Sonic. I think she's gone."

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT! I am not done with you…but when I find her…you're going to pay." Sonic cried, dashing away. He turned on his communicator and contacted everyone.

"Meet me in the woods ASAP."

With that, he hung up and dashed towards the woods.

"Stay strong Ames…" Sonic whispered.

* * *

"Sonic what happened. Tell us everything." Cream pleaded.

Sonic gulped before explaining the whole story. Everyone was shocked. Everyone refused to believe his words but Sonic wasn't lying. He wished he was but it was the truth. The only thing left to do was to search for her in the same spot Eggman told him to search. Everyone ran to the area. It wasn't far.

"Okay does anyone see her down there?" Sonic yelled at everyone.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Kind of dark don't you think? I can't see anything. I don't even know how deep it is down there…" Tails sighed.

"AMY! ARE YOU DOWN THERE?!" Sonic called. No response. Except his echo bouncing back at him.

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

Darkness.

It was all I was able to see. I couldn't hear anything. I'm pretty sure I'm dead right? So how come I'm still able to understand my thoughts? I can't move. I can't feel anything…I'm pretty sure I hear a faint voice but I don't recall.

I know I released my hands from the branch. I remember falling. My last seconds of life. I remember the pain of the impact. I just don't know my soul is still in my body or I'm on my way to heaven. I don't know anything. How long have I been missing? Are my friends looking for me? I want answers.

* * *

"Okay guys I'm going down there." Sonic said.

"Are you crazy? You don't even know how deep it is." Knuckles replied, walking up to him.

"She's down there Knuckles. She could be in serious pain right now." Sonic sighed.

"I have an idea. How about I use my powers to slowly send you down there?" Silver suggested.

"I think that is the smartest thing you've said in a while." Shadow exclaimed, smirking at Silver.

"Hey! No time for jokes. What do you say Sonic?" Silver asked.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"A little more. I think I see the ground! Okay release me Silver!" Sonic yelled.

He landed on the ground. He slowly walked to the right and began looking around his surroundings. It was dark, quiet, and eerie in a way. He struggled to get a clear view of any signs of Amy. That is…

Until he tripped.

He groaned and stood up.

"What the hell did I trip on?" Sonic asked himself, getting a closer view of the cause of his fall. He gasped. He quickly kneeled down.

"Oh my gosh Amy. Amy? Ames please wake up!" Sonic cried.

Nothing. No movement. No sound.

But Sonic didn't listen closely enough. He opened his communicator.

"She's gone guys…she's gone…" Sonic whispered, fighting a tear.

* * *

 **A/N: Yikes. I don't know if this was good lol. I hope you liked it. I'm not continuing this. I'd love to hear your feeback! Btw has anyone been following the updates for Sonic Forces? Because I have and I am excited for the Custom characters and the soundtrack. I'm crying of happiness because of the news. My switch is ready. Anyway lol please review if you want and I'll update some other time! Byeeee!**


End file.
